tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Scarf for Percy
A Scarf for Percy is the first episode of the third season. In the US, it premiered on the Shining Time Station episode "Is Anybody There?". Plot The cold winter conditions have woken Thomas and Percy up early, and to keep their mind off the cold they talk about warm things. Thomas jokingly suggests Percy wear a scarf, and Percy takes him seriously. Percy is later in the yard, trying not to let the coaches hear him. Unluckily, neither do two porters, and the trolley they're pushing is crushed, showering Percy, the Fat Controller and several passengers with jam and ruining the Fat Controller's top-hat and special trousers. Percy is given the trousers to use as a scarf, and Percy promptly changes his opinion about scarves. That evening, Percy is cleaned, has the trousers taken away, and is told by Henry that the next day will be warmer. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) * Troublesome Trucks(deleted scene) (with face) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Topham Hall Trivia * This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * This is the first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK. * In the restored version of this episode that aired on PBS Kids Sprout, the scene of Percy rolling his eyes just before the trousers fall down on him is slowed down. Goofs * Percy's trucks disappear at Dryaw. * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end! * Percy shouldn't have bumped up when he hit the trunk; in fact, he should have crunched it to splinters. * When Percy's wheels bounce after hitting the trolley, one of the porters is wobbling. * Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * It shouldn't have taken the porters that long to pull the trolley across the track. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarf's at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham. Quotes James: Legs go in trousers, not funnels. Thomas: Thats what you need a scarf around your funnel. Percy: I want a scarf! I want a scarf! Gallery File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card File:AScarfforPercy.jpg|A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg|Deleted Scene File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg|Deleted Scene File:AScarfforPercy1.jpg File:AScarfforPercy4.jpg|Henry File:AScarfforPercy5.jpg|Henry, Percy, and Thomas File:AScarfforPercy6.jpg|James and Percy File:AScarfforPercy7.jpg|Percy hits the trolley File:AScarfforPercy8.jpg|Percy in a mess File:AScarfforPercy9.jpg File:AScarfforPercy10.jpg File:AScarfforPercy11.jpg|Percy's scarf File:AScarfforPercy13.jpg File:AScarfforPercy14.jpg|Thomas File:AScarfforPercy15.jpg|The Fat Controller in a jam File:AScarfforPercy16.jpg File:AScarfforPercy17.jpg File:AScarfforPercy18.PNG|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy19.jpg File:AScarfforPercy20.jpg File:AScarfforPercy21.jpg File:AScarfforPercy22.jpg File:AScarfforPercy23.jpg File:AScarfforPercy24.jpg File:AScarfforPercy25.jpg File:AScarfforPercy26.jpg File:AScarfforPercy27.jpg File:AScarfforPercy28.jpg File:AScarfforPercy29.jpg File:AScarfforPercy30.jpg File:AScarfforPercy31.jpg File:AScarfforPercy32.jpg File:AScarfforPercy33.jpg File:AScarfforPercy34.jpg File:AScarfforPercy35.jpg File:AScarfforPercy36.jpg File:AScarfforPercy37.jpg File:AScarfforPercy38.jpg File:AScarfforPercy39.jpg File:AScarfforPercy40.jpg File:AScarfforPercy41.jpg File:AScarfforPercy42.jpg File:AScarfforPercy43.jpg File:AScarfforPercy44.jpg|Lady Hatt File:AScarfforPercy45.jpg File:AScarfforPercy46.jpg|Lady Hatt amongst the passengers File:AScarfforPercy47.jpg File:AScarfforPercy48.jpg File:AScarfforPercy49.jpg|Henry's funnel File:AScarfforPercy50.jpg File:AScarfforPercy51.jpg File:AScarfforPercy52.jpg File:AScarfforPercy53.jpg|The luggage trolley File:AScarfforPercy54.jpg File:AScarfforPercy55.jpg File:AScarfforPercy56.jpg File:AScarfforPercy57.jpg File:AScarfforPercy58.jpg File:AScarfforPercy59.jpg File:AScarfforPercy60.jpg File:AScarfforPercy61.jpg File:AScarfforPercy62.jpg File:AScarfforPercy63.jpg Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes